Religion in Illte
The Zjaunjos, a people living on Illte / / from even before the Illomis landed there, believe the world to be ever-existent and supported by all living and everything that has lived before. Because of this the Zjaunjos revere the dead, praying for their ever support of the world. Death as such is an important phase for the Zjaunjos. If possible all animal to be et are dispatched with those supposed to eat it present when the animal is killed. They are also known to eat human, preferably children bred for food. To the Zjaunjos all killing should be done as kindly and painless as possible. To a Zjaunjo having a animal or human cry out in pain or distress is considered a terrible sin for the slayer to such a degree that such a slayer is considered an outcast. The Zjaunjos despises most methods of killing used by other races of people. The Zjaunjo always captures their pray unharmed and if possible without giving chase, even in war or crimes of passionated murders. A failure to make death as pleasant as possible risks the dead haunting or even worse, desiring to break the world and ending the life of all in horror, pain and utter distress. Therefor the ritual of anlezi has to be followed to the protection of all thing living. The Zjaunos was instrumental in teaching the Illomis to dispatch animal with mercy, as both people shares a dislike for watching animals suffer. From the time when the Latin people set foot on Illte stories about the zjudjynhajtzjus has been told. This Zjaunjo word does apparently mean food child, a child bred for the purpose of being digested as dinner. The claims of this tradition goes that some children, mostly girls because of their tender flesh, are bred for food. These children are regarded as holy and any harm done to them is at the risk of ones life. The stories says that these children has never felt the touch of rough cloth at any time during their life. Nothing but the softest silk are said to be allowed to touch the skin of a zjudjynhajtzju, but more often then not, not even silk is worn by them. The children are usually harvested when they are around 8 years of age, but only if they are without scars, untouched and quite fit. They are dispatched by highly skillful slayers without the child flinching a bit, while sitting straight in a chair. A slayer that has the unfortunate displeasure of making a zjudjynhatju flinch, or even worse cry out in pain, are said to be skinned alive while being kept conscious. And if the child cried out, to be boiled alive after skinned. Zjudjynhatjus that are rejected as a food source are given the best education available, and are often said to be leaders of villages, both in matters of spirituality and more mundane topics. Although the practice of breeding children for food purpose has been outlawed and no evidence of this practice still occurring has been found, many spiritual and worldly leaders make the claim of being a zjudjynhatzju. Because of this claim many young Illomi children living in or near Zjaunjo settlements either refuses to bath naked in the streams or, to their parents dismay, disfigures their skin by cutting themselves to distinguish themselves from the zjudjynhatzjus. Although the former Negans have never been on Illte their religion is well known by the Illomis. While the Zjaunjos dislike putting anything living under distress, the Nagans are the completely the reverse. Like the Zjaunjos the Negans also has a death cult, but to the Negans a good death has to be as horrible as possible. The Nagans love for war drove the Latins out of their home land and onto Illte. Stories of the Negans cruelty still haunts the Illomis to this day. The stories tells about Negans storming houses to tear the clothes of children hand hold them up by the hair while another warrior slashed the sword from the crotch to the neck so the guts fell out, before ripping the heart out and crushing it in front of the dying child. Some stories even tell about Negan warriors licking the heart before crushing it. Even more horrible stories are also told, but those aren't suitable for most people. The Dangas, being the descendants of the Negans, also share parts of the Negan death religion. Although the Dangas recently have had a contingency present on Illte, they do not interact with the general population. The Dangas has a ritual of greeting that include the drinking of a red drink almost like watered down blood. It is similar to zaqe / /, a clear liquid with strong taste, but sweeter and stronger. It's nasty and has a punch harder than a boxer. Even those most used to zaqe fear the lerta. According to the Illomi belief system. Daugma is responsible for planting the soul in children. Before Daugma has planted the soul, any child can be killed legally, as the law only recognizes children with a soul, and therefore consciousness, as humans. Sometimes Daugma doesn't plant the soul, or the soul withers after planting, thus making either a toddler that grows like any child, but shows no signs of consciousness, or shows signs of consciousness, but never grows beyond becoming Zoznan (Conscious), or Feuqnan (Included). Though these grown children show some traits of adulthood, they never become fully adults. Any fully grown soulless that are left without any parents are given a lethal injection. While Included are usual able to live on their own, with some help, abandoned Conscious' are sometimes also euthanasied by lethal injection. Most major cities though, has facilities where abandoned Conscious' can live. The grim reaper. Often used in the same way as we use the Devil or Hell. Telling someone to go to Welauneqi would be the same as telling someone to either drop dead or go to Hell. After some Illomi that questions the polytheistic faith found some remains of some pre-humans, there has been a growing religious unrest in Illte. The atheists believe these pre-humans was the ancestors of the human race, and that the first humans was born by the pre-humans on Illte long before Illte was covered by ocean. They think that the ancient humans fled from Illte and settle in Domte and Zjaunjote in prehistoric time, and ultimately became those people that are now known as the Danga, Zjaunjo and Illomi. Most Illomi though, thinks this is just a load of waffle, and that anyone who believe such rubbish should test out their theory by finding and then copulate a pre-human. If their theory are correct, such a copulation would result in human offspring. No one have yet to find a living pre-human and no such offspring has therefore been created. Although the atheists disagrees with this theory, they still believe that the pre-humans in ancient times fathered human, despite the obvious lack of evidence to support their claim. Category:Delang Category:Illte